


In their Midst

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [112]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Edward-all I wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	In their Midst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_For so many years, it is all their safety and their joy,_

_while he watches years like ripples in a pond skating over him entirely._


End file.
